The Orphan
by ImaginativeDrawerAndFighter
Summary: It's about a stray panther who met Po when she stole a loaf of bread. Po took her to the Jade Palace so Master Shifu could take care of her and teach her kung fu. Po didn't know that she got supernatural powers.Tai Lung has escaped again! And this orphan panther got to team up with the heroes to save the Valley of Peace. Will this orphan get her memories back and found her friends?
1. The Mysterious Panther

**Hello there fellow readers! I'm glad that you'll read my story! I got 4 OCs here, the first one will appear on this chapter and the others will appear on some of the next chapters, I'm not sure what chapter. Anyway, I hope you'll like my story! Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Panther**

Po is in his father's Noddle Shop **(A/N: also known as Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu)** helping Mr Ping. Suddenly, someone shouted "Thief! Someone help me!" Po rushed outside and saw a guy with a mask on his face running on the roofs.

"Hey! Come back here!" Po yelled as he ran after the mysterious guy.

While he's running, he saw his black tail. One look though, he knew he was a panther. Panthers are wise, so that guy stopped while Po is still running. Po suddenly hit a stand. The panther turned left and continued running.

"Sorry." Po said as he stood up and continued tailing the panther.

Not long, they reached the river. The panther jumped and landed safely on the other side of the river. Po followed him by doing what the panther did. Fortunately, Po also landed safely on the other side.

The panther continued running until he reached the forest. Po ran after him into the forest. Suddenly, the panther tripped and he dropped a loaf of bread. Po stopped beside the guy panting. As soon as he stopped panting, he looked at the loaf of bread and exclaimed, "Is that all?! Is that all I ran for?!"

Po took the bread and blew off the dust. He looked at the panther while it sat up.

"Why I do always end up being caught?" he mumbled. But Po heard him and realized that he's not a boy! She took off her mask and sighed heavily.

"You're a girl?!"

"What do you think? You already heard my voice and saw my face."

"Why did you steal the bread? There are some stores there which gave free food."

"There's none. They only give you free food because you're the Dragon Warrior."

"Well, you got a point there. Anyway, what's your name?"

"My name? I…umm…don't know my…name."

"You don't know your name?!"

"Why do you always have to shout?"

"Didn't your parents named you?!"

"I'm an orphan. My memories are lost."

"Oh. Sorry."

"So give that back!" the panther yelled as she stood up and ran to Po to get her bread back. But Po raised it up so that the panther could not reach it.

"I can't bring you to Bao Gu orphanage, you're too old." Po mumbled, "Maybe I'll take you to Master Shifu."

The panther kept reaching for the bread. Suddenly, Po held her wrist and said, "I'll send you to Master Shifu to take care of you."

"Let go of me! I just wanted to eat!"

"You're gonna eat this dirty food? Maybe I'll treat you to my dad's noodle shop before I send you to him."

"You will?"

"Of course. I'm the Dragon Warrior, so I should help people."

"Th-thanks."

"That's nothing. Let's go." Po said as he went back walking with the panther behind him.

* * *

**Sounds cool right? Stay tuned for more fun!**


	2. The Noodle Shop

**Chapter 2: The Noodle Shop**

When they reached the noodle shop…

"Ah! Po!" Mr Ping exclaimed as he ran to Po, "I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"

"Umm, I kind of need to catch a thief when you were cooking inside so-"

"Really? Where is he now?"

"Actually she's a 'she'."

"Oh. Then where is she?"

"She really don't mean to steal something, she just wanted to eat. That's why she stole a loaf of bread."

"She only stole a loaf of bread?! Then why did you ran after her?!"

"I thought she stole a purse, so I ran after her."

"Po!"

"Excuse me." The female panther said.

"Oh, sorry for forgetting you."

"You don't forget about me, you were talking about me."

"You mean you're the one who stole a loaf of bread?!" Mr Ping yelled.

"Kind of."

"I'm supposed to treat her here. Then afterwards, I'll send her to Master Shifu."

"Oh. Then go get her a table! I'm going to cook my specialty!"

"N-no thanks! It's okay if it's only a simple soup."

"Do you know that it's a big opportunity if the Dragon Warrior treat you?"

"No."

"Never mind that." Po said, "Follow me."

The panther followed Po as he led her to an empty table. She sat down and so did Po.

"Maybe I'll just give you a nickname." Po said.

"Huh?"

"I'll call you Mystie from now on."

"Mystie? Why do you wanted to call me by that?"

"I just think that name suits you."

"Oh."

"You agree with me?"

"Yeah."

Not long, Mr Ping went to their table with a bowl of soup. Just one look at it, you'll know if it's delicious. Just looking at it made Mystie hungry.

"My specialty. Eat up!" Mr Ping said as he went back to the kitchen.

"Looks delicious."

"Go on and eat up."

Mystie took a sip and kind of like it, "Your father is good."

"Thanks!"

Mystie continued eating as Po went to the kitchen to talk to his father.

* * *

**Do you like it? I'll be so glad if you like it! I don't care if nobody's reading but I'll be happy if someone is. Please, if you're reading review so I knew that you're reading. Anyways, stay tuned so you'll know what will happen next!**


	3. The Arrival at he Jade Palace

**Hi there! Look! It's the time when Mystie will arrive at the Jade Palace! Weee! *does the "BOOYAH! I'm touching the air!" pose***

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Arrival at the Jade Palace**

"Dad." Po said.

"Yes son?" Mr Ping said as he continued chopping some ingredients.

"I think I'm going to stay at the Jade Palace to help Mystie train."

Mr Ping stopped chopping.

"Is that okay with you?"

Mr Ping sighed and walked to Po. "It's okay as long as you're safe."

"Thanks dad." Po said as he smiled at his father.

Po returned to the table and saw Mystie already finished.

"Well that's fast."

"I didn't gobble it up."

"Good thing you didn't eat like a person who didn't eat in 4 years." Po said as he took the bowl and went back to the kitchen. In a while, he came back.

"Ready to go to the Jade Palace?"

"Yes…I think."

"You nervous?"

"No I'm not! Seeing the Furious Five in personal? Yes, I'm definitely not nervous." Mystie replied sarcastically.

"Very funny Mystie. Let's go." Po went to the streets with Mystie beside him. When they reached the stairs, Po groaned.

"You hate stairs, don't you?"

"You got it right."

"Well then, the one who's last got poop on his pants!" Mystie exclaimed as she ran up.

"Hey!" Po yelled as he ran after her.

In the middle of their race, Po stopped and said, "Could you just wait for a minute?! I'm having a hard time breathing here! Haven't you even lost your energy?!"

"I'm a panther. Panthers rarely lose their energy."

"Just wait for a minute, okay?!"

"Okay, okay. I'll wait."

After a few minutes, Po already gained energy.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"Nice." Mystie replied as she continued running. This time, she ran on 4 legs. That means she's faster. Po is also running but on the same speed. Mystie reached the top first while Po reached it after a few seconds when Mystie did.

"Okay, okay." Po said between pants, "You won."

Mystie looked at the entrance. It's amazing.

"I've always dreamed of coming here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let's go inside."

"O-okay." Mystie mumbles as she followed Po inside to the Sacred Hall of Warriors.


	4. Meeting the Furious Five

Chapter 4: Meeting the Furious Five

"Just stay here." Po said, "I'm going to call Master Shifu."

"O-okay." Mystie replied as Po went outside and head for the Training Hall.

Mystie walked to the Helmet of the invisible Thunder Kick. She looked at it very close. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow. As soon as her eyes stopped glowing, Po called her. She looked behind her and saw Po with Master Shifu.

"Come here." Po called.

Mystie walked to Po. She looked at Master Shifu. She placed her fist in her palm and bowed.

"Master Shifu, this is Mystie. Mystie, Master Shifu."

"Mystie? I must admit it, but that's a bit of a childish name."

"I only named her that because she doesn't remember her name."

"Is her memories gone?"

"Kind of. Anyway, I'm thinking that you could take care of her and teach her Kung Fu."

"Hmm…I'll think of it."

"Awesome! Also, I haven't told you that she have been dreaming to come here."

"Th-that's true. Eventually, I also dreamed of sparring with the Furious Five."

Awkward silence…

"Really?" Po asked.

"Yeah."

"But, uhh, are you really sure about that? I mean, do you know Kung Fu?"

"Yeah, I kind of mastered it."

"You what?!"

"Hmm. Let's go to the Training Hall, the Furious Five are there, you could show off your skills there." Master Shifu said.

"Wait, wait. You don't want her to be a show off!"

"I just wanted to see her skills."

"Let's just agree what Master Shifu wants to do; I'm also a fan of the Furious Five, so why do I have to disagree."

"Come." Master Shifu said as he went to the Training Hall. Po and Mystie followed him without saying a word.

When they reached the Training Hall, they saw the Furious Five training.

"Wow." Mystie whispered to herself.

"Sutdents." Master Shifu said.

The Furious Five stopped their training and went in front of Master Shifu. When Tigress saw Mystie, she felt that she saw her before.

"Sutdents, this is Mystie. She told me that she have dreamed of sparring with all of you. I told her that she should show her skills first before I'll allow her to spar with you."

"Really?" Mantis said, "I've never thought that there's someone who really dreamed of sparring with us."

"May I ask? You look familiar, do I know you?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know. M-my memories are gone."

"Really? Oh, poor girl." Viper said.

"But she's gonna stay here." Po said.

"That's awesome! She'll never be lonely again!"

* * *

**Hi everybody! I'm going to publish chapters if I got to make projects on the computer. Mom's rule: Never use the computer on weekdays; except if you got an assignment or project. So I'll be publishing chapters if I got assignments or projects to do in this computer. Sorry for that. Anyway, stay tuned for more adventure!**


	5. Showing off Skills

Chapter 5: Showing off Skills

"Let's start now." Master Shifu said.

Mystie suddenly ran into the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion in great speed. She destroyed the last club which she came through. Then she speeded in the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. She quickly passed it and went straight to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. And lastly, she went to the Field of Fiery Death, one time she almost got hit by fire, but luckily passed the courses.

"Whoa! Awesome! Yeah!" Po yelled.

The Furious Five's jaws dropped in amazement. Master Shifu's jaw also dropped but Po closed it immediately.

Mystie walked back to them.

"Did a Kung Fu master train you?" Monkey asked.

"I can't remember. But I got a feeling that I got friends to train with."

"Really?" Crane asked.

Mystie nodded.

"Hmm, I guess you should stay in the guest room in the student barracks." Master Shifu said.

Suddenly, Mystie heard something.

"What was that?"

"You heard it too?" Tigress asked.

"Yes. But I'm not sure what it was."

The Wu sisters suddenly attacked them. Two of the Wu sisters fought the Furious Five, Po and Master Shifu. The eldest attacked Mystie.

"Long time no see, Yi Fei."

"Yi Fei? Who's that?"

"Liar."—Su Wu attacks—"It's impossible for you to forget your own name!"

"M-my own name?"—Mystie dodged then pushed Su Wu down—"My own name?!"

"W-wait, you're not serious 'bout that. Are you?"

"I know that you know about my past." Mystie's eyes began to glow.

"Her eyes are glowing." Monkey said.

Win Wu and Wang Wu suddenly ran to Mystie. Mystie faced them and yelled. Her yell shook the whole palace! Mystie's yell blew the two Wu sisters to the wall. When she finished her yell, she turned back to Su Wu.

"Tell me everything you know about me."

Mystie's eyes began to glow more; but his time, her eyes began to glow red.

"Mystie, calm down!" Po yelled.

Mystie held Su Wu on the neck and raised her up. Su Wu could barely breath.

"Mystie! You're killing her! You're turning out to be as evil as Tai Lung."

When Mystie heard Tai Lung's name she calmed down. She let go of Su Wu and ran outside, "Never say that name! Please!"

"Mystie!" Po shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

**Okay, it seems kinda short. I haven't much time to do it because of all school work. Anyway, you'll find out why did Mystie hates to hear Tai Lungs name (Hey! Stop hurting me Mystie!). Stay tuned! (Do I have to say this over and over again?)**


End file.
